Red's Tyrogue
| tradedfor= | released=yes| releaseep=PMHGSS23| releasename=| current=Unknown | va=no | }} Red's Tyrogue (Japanese: レッドのバルキー Red's Balkie) belongs to . He is level-headed and the only one of Red's team who is actually concerned with training and battling. This often gets him into fights with . History PM series With the Fan Club Chairman Tyrogue first appeared in Togepi's Determination!. He started off as the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's Pokémon where he jumped down from a high wall only to hurt himself. Later, when Clefairy held out a box, Tyrogue appeared covered in mud out of the exit to an underground place. The Fan Club Chairman then cleaned Tyrogue off. The Fan Club Chairman then gives Red's Togepi a choice if it wants to come with him or stay with Red. Togepi chose to go with the Fan Club President. While the Pokémon Fan Club President sailed on a boat with Togepi to the Pokémon, Tyrogue stayed behind. With Red In Find the Legendary Pokémon!!, Tyrogue was at the Brass Tower. He went in Bill's time machine along with Red and his Pokémon. Arriving at their destination, Tyrogue went inside the Brass Tower from the past and notices it different from before. A younger kimono girl notices their presence, which surprised Tyrogue. The kimono girl told them the story about how the Legendary beasts were born. Tyrogue and Red ask her about their presence during their time. This made the three appear behind her. They were very fast as Clefairy kept on crashing onto the wooden floor. Tyrogue and Pikachu ended up battling them but all three of Red's Pokémon were sent flying by 's . Before Tyrogue could counterattack, Clefairy made a campfire inside the Brass Tower, causing it to burn down. Tyrogue and the group got out safely. The group then goes back to the present time. In Tyrogue the Artist!!, Tyrogue met a who is painting a portrait of Clefairy. This made Tyrogue want to become an artist. Smeargle noticed that Tyrogue's paintings were excellent. This made Smeargle want to sell Tyrogue's paintings in a museum, in which it was successful. Clefairy, jealous of Tyrogue, gave him some pep talk to make a sculpture. However, unbeknownst to Tyrogue, Clefairy was planning on sabotaging it. The next day, when he revealed the sculpture, it turned out to be vandalized by Clefairy. This made Tyrogue upset and threw the sculpture at Clefairy. The sculpture broke into pieces and the head landed onto Tyrogue. While Red, Clefairy and Pikachu were at a park in Tyrogue's in Love?!, they notice Tyrogue walking and heavily breathing. Tyrogue kept inside a secret but tells them something else. He then revealed that he fell in love with Jasmine but is too shy to admit it. As the group return to the gym, Tyrogue tried to tell Jasmine that he loves her but was almost able to do as Jasmine screamed in joy. After he tried again, Jasmine was about to accept the flowers until her arrived and interferes. Clefairy interrupts and hosted a contest between Tyrogue and Steelix. The first challenge was who could drink more milk in which Tyrogue was able to win. In the next one, he ate a giant snack roll which was very spicy. The last one was where Tyrogue and Steelix fought. Jasmine stops them and takes out a machine to see who is compatible. The machine told them that Pikachu was compatible, which made Steelix fall onto it. Tyrogue was appalled by this and disguised himself as a Pikachu to win back Jasmine's love. In Defeat Chuck Style Martial Arts!!, Tyrogue battled Chuck's but due to Primeape being well-trained, Tyrogue could not defeat it. In The Food Battle, Tyrogue began to look pale, much to Red's surprise. However, a truck came by, with a box of sushi dropped off. Before the group can get it, a shadowed figure takes the sushi which reveals itself to be a Togepi. Tyrogue identifies it as the one that went with the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. He follows it to the Chairman's house. As the Chairman told the gang a joke, this made Tyrogue go flying. Tyrogue then goes to the Chairman's house which was dangling on a bridge. However, he was not paying attention to the movement when the rope snapped. The house led them to a food eating contest in which Clefairy and the Chairman's Togepi participated. Tyrogue watched them in the audience. As Clefairy lost, Tyrogue was then forced to clean up the place along with the gang, much to their frustration. In Ice World, Tyrogue helped Pryce look for his . He found it stuck inside ice. Inside the Gym, Tyrogue goes in a spa that looked warm at first, but when he got out, a cube of ice surrounded him. Clefairy did everything to get rid of the cube. The cube managed to disappear. He then watches the battle between Clefairy and Swinub after Swinub broke free of the ice. During the middle of the battle, after Pryce's Piloswine blasted Clefairy off, Tyrogue then witnesses Swinub and Piloswine reunite. In To the Dragon's Den!!, Red, Tyrogue, Pikachu and Clefairy were taken by Green to the Dragon's Den. They stumble across a giant gap that they had to get across. Green, Tyrogue and the group managed to jump over the gap. After Clefairy stepped on a whirlpool that caused it to disappear, Tyrogue went down the area that was a tunnel to the prize that they wanted. As soon as Green got the prize, Tyrogue noticed that Green double-crossed them. After Green escaped the Dragon's Den, Tyrogue and the group had to bypass a rock slide and some giant Poké Balls thrown at them. They held on to one of the Poké Balls in order to escape the Dragon's Den and it squished Green, causing him to drop the Dragon's teeth. Later, the giant Poké Ball that Tyrogue and the group held on to revealed itself to be Clair and explained what happened in Dragon's Den as well as the teeth. Tyrogue then starts to introduce himself and laughs at Clefairy for his foolishness with the dragon's teeth. This caused the two to get into a fight. As soon as the group arrived to the Gym in Blackthorn City, they noticed a beaten up Green and his Charizard, which made Tyrogue scared of the opponent. Tyrogue arrived at the Gym and noticed that he had to get past the molten lava in order to get to Clair. Clefairy decided to form a bridge to get across. However, Clefairy's grip gets loose and they fall in the lava. Clair cools them off and somewhat praises them for trying. During the battle between and Clefairy, Tyrogue was reluctant to work with him due to their fighting but Red forced him to work with Clefairy as Clefairy could not handle Dragonair by himself. With much encouragement, Tyrogue fought Dragonair, and he and Clefairy get in sync with each other, causing them to defeat Dragonair. Unfortunately, they brought along some in which they did some work for Clair, only for the real Tyrogue and Clefairy to start fighting again. In Master the Ultimate Skill!, while Red and his Pokémon went to a pizza restaurant, Pikachu noticed Tyrogue outside where he advertises for his own training. After Red and his Pokémon crashed through a window, Clefairy took Tyrogue away and motivates him to continue in order to get tons of money but Red immediately disagrees. A volunteers and it is revealed that Tyrogue wants to be a and do some handstands and spin. Machamp runs off and the four go of in order for Tyrogue to continue to train. He and his pals notice that the town they encountered were doing handstands and the houses were upside down. The four notice that they reached the town of Hitmontop and run into one who wants them to do handstands. Hitmontop trains them until Clefairy cheats by using a high-powered fan to spin fast. Tyrogue, Red, Pikachu and Hitmontop catch him in the act. Hitmontop spin attacks Clefairy and Tyrogue talks to him that he wants to prove that he is not a cheater unlike Clefairy. Tyrogue tries it out and manages to perfect it real well that it was able to launch Hitmontop into the air. The group congratulates Tyrogue for mastering his spin technique. Tyrogue runs to a pizza restaurant to try it out by flattening out the dough. However, he stopped mid-way and gets buried in the dough. In Legend Of The Strongest Pokémon!!, Tyrogue got invited to a Colosseum exclusive to Pokémon. Tyrogue does some training in order to get stronger. During the match, Tyrogue's first opponent was a Machamp who he easily defeated. Hitmonlee was the next opponent was Tyrogue defeated him by throwing a banana peel on the floor. As Tyrogue was about to fight Hitmonchan, Clefairy interferes and the battle gets interrupted because of that. Tyrogue, Hitmonchan and Machamp try to get rid of Clefairy but Clefairy's cunning skills stopped them from doing so. PMRS series Tyrogue arrived in Hoenn along with Red, Clefairy and Pikachu in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire. In Let's Go Catch The Dumpling Thief!!, after a long trek, the group stop by a shrine and visit some monks. As the monks accused Clefairy of taking their dumplings, Tyrogue and the others laugh at him and then explain to the monks that they are passers-by and Clefairy is innocent. The monks give the group some food and notice the real thief, a . Tyrogue talks to the Zigzagoon but it spoke only its Pokémon language and runs off. This Zigzagoon turned out to be mischievous and Tyrogue tries to stop it but Clefairy destroys their . During the festival, Tyrogue, the group and the Zigzagoon laugh at Clefairy for becoming the taiko substitute. Tyrogue arrived in Littleroot Town in I Won't Let You Lead!! and the group gets challenged by Professor Birch to a -catching contest in which they did not win. Tyrogue gets challenged to another contest since Clefairy wanted to challenge Professor Birch. The contest was a cooking competition in which once again, they did not do well. Later, he goes with Red while Clefairy and Pikachu stayed behind. When they got back, they hear from as it was inside the Poké Ball the whole time that a Trainer named went off with Pikachu. With Pikachu taken, Tyrogue plans out a rescue mission in order to get Pikachu back. They break into Ruby's house and manage to get Pikachu back. In Serious Bicycle Match!, the group went to Rydel's bike shop where he was competing against a rival bike shop. To prevent Rydel from going out of business, Tyrogue competes in a bike race with Rydel's rival's Pokémon. In We're A Family!!, Red, Tyrogue, Clefairy and Pikachu go to 's house and they meet her parents. Tyrogue met Blue herself in her room. As it was pouring outside, he noticed that Blue tripped on tree roots and took her back to the house. He placed her on a bed and was upset at her father since he would not let her keep . After much convincing, Blue's father finally allowed her to have Charmander in the house. However, as the family was celebrating, Clefairy blew up the house and Tyrogue was caught in the explosion. PMDP series Tyrogue went to Sinnoh in . In PMDP01, he met a and who gave him Pokémon Pearl. He was able to enjoy it until it slipped out of Clefairy's hands and into a 's mouth. As Clefairy forced the game out of Sharpedo's mouth, Chatot caught it and Tyrogue was able to enjoy it once more. Arriving at the Poffin House, Tyrogue baked his own Poffins and as one of the Poffins slipped off of Clefairy's hands and into another person's batch, Tyrogue and the others get chased out and while running, Tyrogue encounters the Pokémon Super Contest Hall. He becomes part of the audience who watches Clefairy's performance on stage. In PMDP10, Tyrogue battled against 's and tied despite the type-advantage. In PMDP13, Tyrogue disguised himself as a Team Galactic grunt while the real ones were nearby their hideout as they held and prisoner there. Tyrogue goes in and his cover was blown when Clefairy was showing off. While Clefairy distracted Mars, Tyrogue, Red, Pikachu and went for the two lake guardians and took them out of Team Galactic's hideout. PMHGSS series Tyrogue went back to Johto in . In PMHGSS01, he went to the Pokéathlon and competed in various events with an , and . In PMHGSS05, During Red's quest to conquer all of the Gyms in Johto, Tyrogue challenged Bugsy's Scyther and won. In PMHGSS10, after seeing a biker smack Clefairy, Tyrogue became motivated to be one of them. He goes to a bike shop and the owner refused to give Tyrogue a bike. During training, Tyrogue runs while a rope was strapped to a tire and lifts weights. After Tyrogue's improvements, the owner gives Tyrogue a bike. Tyrogue participated in a bike race and the group got jealous of him. In PMHGSS22, Red bought a loaf of bread for his Pokémon and Tyrogue, Pikachu and Clefairy fought for it. After that, he flashbacked to the time he was with the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman of Johto, and does some swimming practices. He showed Red his wishes and dreams someday. In PMHGSS23, during Tyrogue's final time with the group, he looks at the Johto badges Red got. As Clefairy dumped out the belongings in Red's bag, Tyrogue noticed his toy car and then floats in the air. When , and arrived, Clefairy pulled him down and got into one last fight with Clefairy. Once again, he floated in the air. As the group and the Hitmons had a picnic, Tyrogue wished to stay behind in the area he called home. Respecting Tyrogue's wishes as Red moved onto the next town, he, Pikachu and Clefairy waved goodbye to Tyrogue. Personality and characteristics Tyrogue is very different from and as Tyrogue is the only one that actually cares about training and battling. Due to this, he often fights with Clefairy as Clefairy is the complete opposite. Despite their opinions about each other, Tyrogue ends up working with Clefairy when an opponent that is too strong is impossible to beat as shown in The Ultimate Battle...?! when he couldn't take on Clair's Dragonair by himself. Tyrogue appears to be very flirtatious as shown in Tyrogue's In Love where he fought Jasmine's Steelix for Jasmine's love as Steelix was considered her bodyguard and in Take me to the Dragon Palace! where he was enamored by a dressed up. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Tyrogue Rock Smash PM|1=Clefairy Tyrogue Double Team PM|2=Tyrogue Mach Punch PMRS|3=Tyrogue Tackle PMHGSS|4=Tyrogue Headbutt PM}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Rock Smash|1=Double Team|2=Mach Punch|3=Tackle|4=Headbutt}}}} Trivia * Tyrogue was shown to possess good painting skills as shown in Tyrogue the Artist where he perfectly painted a picture of Clefairy. This is also evidenced by most of his work being sold to an art museum. Related articles Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Pocket Monsters DP characters Category:Pocket Monsters HGSS characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Released Pokémon ja:バルキー (穴久保)